Recompense
by ContrivedCircus
Summary: After becoming indebted to Izaya, Mikado is offered an alternate way out. (IzaMika)


**Hello! I don't usually post the so a lot of you have probably never seen me before.**

 ** _I'm active on Ao3 and have a handful of other stories posted on there. The link is in my profile._**

 **Now that that's out of the way…**

 **IzaMika right? It's great! And it's going to upset some people. 'Oh why are you sexualizing a minor!'**

 **Well calm down. All my fics follow NOVEL CANON. Currently, In the light novels, Mikado is 20 years old, Izaya is roughly 26-27, and everybody (except Akane) is of legal age. So don't panic, I don't write about minors.**

 **Anyway, this fic is generally rated M as in (This is smut because I write just smut really).**

 **So There's a really good chance of my stories being pulled down. In which case, please check out my Tumblr or my AO3 account!**

 **Now, To the anon who was commenting on my other stories:**

 **Hey, gracias! Me alegro de que disfrutes mis fics. Acabo de empezar a publicar algunas historias aquí recientemente, pero hay muchas más en mi cuenta de AO3. Probablemente no las mueva a todas aquí así que quizás quieras mirar por allí. Escribo un montón de ships menos conocidas, tal vez encuentres algo que te guste! Gracias otra vez!**

 **Por cierto, tanto tu review como esta respuesta fueron traducidas por una amiga española mía, mi español es bastante malo jajaja.**

* * *

 _Kanra: Ehh? You guys got started without me?_

 _Kanra: That_ _'_ _s ok, I heard something really interesting today!_

 _Setton: You live for gossip don_ _'_ _t you?_

 _Kanra: Hehehehe~_

The boy leans back on one arm, his eyes half-lidded as he watches the chatroom messages scroll past. Looking up to the small webcam mounted atop his monitor, he immediately reddens, averting his gaze again.

 **-Private Message-**

 _Kanra: What_ _'_ _s this?_

 _Kanra: Are you ignoring me, Tanaka Taro?_

 _Kanra: You know, it_ _'_ _s rude to ignore people.._

Looking back to his webcam, the 20 year old could almost cringe at the small green light. Izaya is watching him and he knows it, that's what the camera is for after-all.

 _Kanra: You should do what I asked_ _… It_ _'_ _s my reward isn_ _'_ _t it?_

 _Kanra: For helping you, remember? You practically cried while begging me to save your friend._

 _Kanra: Are you not a man of your word?_

Turning his attention to his side, Mikado lifts one finger to run over the smooth surface of some anal beads that had been sent to his apartment. When he had originally received the package, the boy had assumed it was a mistake, that thought quickly dissolving when Izaya called him.

Sitting up a little straighter, Mikado pulls the toy onto his lap, knocking over the small bottle of lube that had come with it.

 _Kanra: Ah? Finally going to do what I asked? It_ _'_ _s such a small request considering how indebted to me you really are._

Despite his embarrassment, Mikado knew that he had to repay Izaya for his help. Although this would never be his first choice, he also couldn't back out now.

 _Kanra: Do you need me to walk you through this? It wouldn_ _'_ _t be much fun if you hurt yourself._

Ignoring the chat messages, Mikado slowly moves his free hand to the hem of his boxers. Swallowing the lump of anxiety in his throat, he pulls his underwear down, shifting around until the thin fabric draws down around his ankles. Casting wary glances to the toy which had by now rolled to the floor, Mikado ignores the incoming sounds of the chat rolling with activity.

With his bare knees pressing against the tatami mats on the floor of his small, dilapidated apartment, the raven haired boy leans forward to allow one hand to press against the desk currently holding his computer. He figured audio was included with the webcam, although he couldn't think of anything to say to Izaya. Was he supposed to stand? Lay down? Lean to the side?

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel like he was broadcasting to the entire world, and not just Izaya.

 _Kanra: Move to the left a little, my left, not yours. And lower your upper-half. I can_ _'_ _t really see what you_ _'re doing._

Glancing at the private chat, his cheeks redden again, following Izaya's instructions and shifting over and down a bit more. He knew he was exposing his ass a bit, and he knew Izaya would now be able to see what he planned to do next.

Yet somehow, that fact alone excited him.

Mikado's free hand reaches down, patting the floor until his fingers find the cold lube bottle. Drawing the little bottle up, he pops the cap with his thumb, his heart pounding a lot harder now with the reality of what he's doing. Isn't this basically prostitution? Selling himself for Izaya's help? Selling his pride?

The last part has Mikado chuckling a bit to himself, earning several question marks from Izaya in the private chat. It's not as though he found the idea of selling himself humorous, but that he didn't mind selling himself if it was to Izaya.

Shifting, Mikado moves to press his elbow against the table instead, putting the bottle in his other hand before tipping it to pour onto his fingers. Once he feels like he has a reasonable amount, he sets the bottle down, slowly drawing his free hand back until the lubed digits brush against his ass.

 _Kanra: You_ _'_ _ve done this before, haven_ _'_ _t you?_

Feeling no particular need to reply to that question, Mikado takes a deep breath, amused, but not at all regretful of his decisions leading to this moment and action. Pushing one lubed digit into himself, he keeps his face turned away from the camera, focusing on the action alone now.

Pressing his finger in deeper, the boy's breathing quickens, clearly excited by the way his dick was hardening against the cool, wooden table.

Pressing softly against the tight walls, Mikado does his best to remain relaxed despite his embarrassment. He knows he needs to spread the lube around, prepare properly for the small toy he would soon press into himself, but his mind continuously wanders to the man currently watching him through the small webcam.

 _Kanra: Come on, Tanaka Taro_ _… Don_ _'_ _t keep me waiting. I_ _'_ _m not as patient as you think._

Pushing a second finger in at Izaya's probing, the boy can't help but give a low groan, deeply aroused by his own fingers pressing inside himself. Spacing his fingers apart, he tries to stretch himself out a bit, already used to this action- having done this in the past. Despite how much Izaya seemed to know, Mikado never really expected him to know his masturbation habits.

 _Kanra: That was a nice sound, Ryuugamine.._

It was the first time since this had begun that Izaya had used his name in the private chat. Something about that small detail has the boy's heart jumping, pounding a bit harder in excitement before he begins to thrust his fingers. Mikado wasn't sure why he was so aroused, he had barely begun and he could already feel his dick messily rubbing against the slippery front panel of the desk. He knew he was making a mess, dripping lube and pre-cum all over himself, the floor, and his desk. But he didn't care, wrapped up in the little world Izaya had created around him. All that mattered right now was fulfilling elder's request, letting him watch and observe this lewd side of him.

Pushing a third finger inside now, he wiggles and spreads his wet fingers, heated and quickly becoming impatient with how long it seemed to be taking. Eyes sliding down to the pink toy on the floor, Mikado withdraws his fingers, deciding he was prepped enough now before leaning back again.

Picking the lube bottle back up, his lubed hand picks up the toy. He knew he probably shouldn't have left it on the floor, a part of him wondering if he should go wash it to avoid picking up any germs.

But then again, the boy knew he had little patience for the time it would take to do that, deciding to take his chances on whatever horrible disease he thought he would get from it.

Popping the lube cap again, he dribbles the clear liquid over the small pink beads, his fingers gripping the thin base of what he assumed held batteries.

As he lets the lube slide over the toy, he takes a moment to look at it, trying to decide the best way to use it. The end he currently holds has a small pink ring extending from it, likely a safety measure, though the toy itself runs roughly five inches long, the beads all connected and becoming larger as they go. He can't help being a little thankful for at least having a stiff toy, but the little button on the butt of the toy tells him it's probably going to be a lot more interesting than just handling the bumps of the beads.

 _Kanra: You_ _'_ _re making a mess._

Looking up at the alert, he turns back to the toy in his hand, realizing that he had almost completely zoned out, creating a small puddle of lube on the floor beneath the toy.

"Oh!"

 _Kanra: Don_ _'_ _t worry about cleaning it up now. Just keep going._

Setting the lube bottle aside, Mikado grabs a tissue nearby, wiping up a bit of the lube before setting the soiled tissue aside. He didn't want to annoy the elder by pointedly going against what he said, and he knew the lube wouldn't cause too much of a stain.

Leaning down, Mikado presses his elbow to the table again, drawing his hand behind him as he awkwardly tries to position the small end of the toy against his entrance. Rubbing the small, silicone bead against his entrance, he slowly pushes it inside, gritting his teeth at the odd feeling of the slippery material inside him. He had never owned such a lewd toy before, settling on using just his fingers if he even went so far. However, as he slowly eases the toy inside, he finds a small shiver running down his spine as his ass slowly works over each bump of the beads as they steadily grow larger and larger.

 _Kanra: Do you like it?_

Groaning quietly again as he presses the toy deeper, the boy angles it a few times, trying to find that spot inside himself, but unsure of how to do so with such an awkwardly shaped object.

Drawing the toy out a bit, he thrusts it back in, letting it slide in a little deeper, not at all concerned with hurting himself at this point.

As his fingers draw the toy out again, he glances at the chat-room, watching the messages beyond the private chat scroll by, almost aroused even further by the lewd act he was carrying out as they chatted amongst themselves.

 _Kanra: Hey, press the button on the end of the toy. I didn_ _'_ _t send you that one specifically so you could treat it like a dildo._

Looking back, he slides his finger along the butt of the toy, rounding over the small plastic tip until his finger finds the small round of the button. As soon as he presses the button, the boy's body shudders and shakes with the intense vibration loudly buzzing against his insides.

Moaning a bit louder, Mikado pulls his hand away from the toy, no longer needing to hold onto it as the vibrations stimulate the spot he had been trying to reach earlier.

 _Kanra: Move away from your computer. Get down on your hands and knees on the floor, your ass facing the computer, then lower your upper half until your shoulders are touching the floor. Keep your legs spread open. Stay like that until you can_ _'_ _t take it anymore._

Although Mikado knew he should be embarrassed, blown-away, in disbelief, at such a lewd direction… he couldn't bring himself to care at all. Izaya had only helped him so far, his friendship, his information, his help, and even this.

Did this count though?

Shifting away from the desk, Mikado moves his hands to press against the floor, his clean hand unfortunately finding a cool glob of lube he had missed on the floor. Glancing at the mess for only a second, he looks away before crawling his shaking body out in-front of his computer monitor. Shakily, Mikado's elbows bend, his knees scraping against the mats on his floor as he does his best to get into the position Izaya had directed him to be in. As his shoulders press down against the mats, the boy lets out another small moan, one hand moving to stroke his swollen length.

Although he couldn't see the chat logs anymore, he could hear his computer sending him alert after alert, trying to get his attention with the sounds he was quickly learning to ignore.

Mikado's mind right now, is currently dominated by thoughts of the informant. Thinking back to their first meeting for a moment, his mind replies every detail of Izaya's appearance, mostly focusing on the exact shape of his body, or what he could see of it.

But what if… he could see more?

Stroking himself a little faster, the boy no longer pays any mind to how loud his moans are becoming, splitting his focus only between the stimulation and the mental image of Izaya in his mind.

Slowly, he mentally peels clothing piece after clothing piece from the elder, imagining the smooth skin beneath, wondering if he had any odd scars with interesting stories, if he liked being touched lightly or roughly, if he had ever considered doing it with another man.

Rubbing his thumb over the messy head of his length, he liberally spreads his own pre-cum down along his throbbing shaft, adding some amount of lubricant to his stroking process as he imagines Izaya in the room with him, and not just watching him from a webcam.

The thought alone as Mikado shuddering again, his voice rising for a moment as he finishes hard, messily shooting his cum on himself and his floor. As his body shakes with the indescribable feeling, the younger male hardly notices his own words, only vaguely aware of Izaya's name leaving his lips in a strained moan of pleasure.

Slowing down his strokes a bit as he comes down from his orgasm, the boy lowers his hips slightly, eventually releasing his length before reaching his messy hand back, pressing the button on the end of the toy to end the overwhelming vibrations against his sensitive insides.

Taking a moment to breathe, he glances back his computer monitor, noticing the green light was no longer on, causing his brows to furrow in confusion.

On shaky arms, Mikado raises himself up, not bothering to remove the toy as he crawls back over to his computer.

 **-Kanra has left the chat-room-**


End file.
